Another Son
by Eby Mikaelson
Summary: She hadn't just one son. She had two sons. No one knew she had a son before the other one, not even the son himself. She had never expected to see him again. When she saw him again he was an enemy. Then he died.
1. Baby Boy

**Another Son**

So this is my first story ever! I wasn't planning on making this my first fan fiction that I would publish but it just came to me. It was so easy to write that I just had to post it. Hopefully it doesn't suck!? Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this and please note that my first language isn't English.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Prologue**

This were her last moments with him. Her son.

She had only a couple of hours ago gave birth to this beautiful creature. The baby boy she was holding. The baby boy she would most likely never see again in 10 minutes tops.

She had never planned to get pregnant. But here he was, the living proof that she had been pregnant.

The baby boy was sleeping peacefully in her arms. His thin and short black hair looked very messy on his angular little head. His pinkish lips partly open as he inhaled and exhaled. His little nose twitched a bit when she touched it gently.

She only had seen the baby boys eyes just once. They were 'his' eyes with a tint of her fathers eye color. An icy blue with tints of green, a green you can only see when you were looking for it. It didn't matter who's eyes it were - hers, 'his' anyones - they were still the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen.

And the baby's smile. It was so sweet and innocent. So filled with joy and happiness. It made her smile a little too.

She wanted - almost needed - to keep her son, but she also wanted to give him a better life. A life not corrupted by her father. Her father didn't know she had been pregnant, he thought she was on a trip the last few months of her pregnancy.

He could never find out. That was the only reason why she would gave him away.

The woman who she was giving her child had just lost her baby son. She had been there - in that same room - the moment when the woman found out. It would have been a heartbreaking sight for everyone who had to watch. Everyone except her.

Her mind had raced forming a plan in those few seconds. She would give her son to that woman. She could - would - love her son like her own.

She had asked the woman if she wanted her son, the woman had asked why she didn't want to keep him. Eventually the woman still agreed.

The father of the dead baby wouldn't get to know anything, no one but the two woman would know about this.

Now she was waiting for the woman to get her son. Waiting till she would never see him again.

The baby boy began to waken slowly. When he opened his eyes he looked at his mother with those beautiful round and wide eyes. When the baby was about to cry she quickly hushed her son by rocking his slowly. It worked better then she had expected it would have, it seemed to calm her son quickly.

She softly let her hand ruffle his hair a bit making her son make a soft and happy sound. He liked the touch of his mother.

The other woman would be here any minute and she wanted to cherish every last moment with her son.

She smiled softly at her son before giving him a loving kiss of his forehead. The baby seemed to be a little confused by this like he knew that it would be a goodbye.

The baby's hand shot out to her necklace. His tiny finger touching the metal of the chain. She quickly unclasped her necklace and clasped it on her sons neck. The baby boy smiled a little again, happy with the gift.

When she heard the door open and close she softly spoke some words in a foreign language into her son's ear with the meaning "Goodbye, my beloved son. Jason Peter al Ghul."

* * *

So how was it? I'm happy with it. Hopefully I didn't make Talia al Ghul OOC? I'm not very familiar with her character and know her mostly from what I read on the internet and from Red Hood and the Outlaws. Should I continue this story? Or just leave it to be a one-shot?


	2. Blurs

**Another Son**

Hey you guys! To be honest, I did not expect to get so many reaction on my story and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited my story! I've decided to continue this story! This chapter will be a little different than the first one! I don't know if you guys think so or not but I'm not sure so I'm just going to warn you that there could be angst in it! Again I'm not English so sorry for any mistakes!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Blurs**

He felt surreal. Everything felt surreal. Like he was there but at the same time wasn't. His body was there and part of his mind to, otherwise he wouldn't have felt any pain, but another part of his mind wasn't there.

He felt like floating. Like one half of his soul was in his body and the other part was outside it.

In the end he just didn't feel complete.

He remembers that he was in that cursed warehouse with his _mother._ He remembers taking a beating by the _Joker_ with a bloody _crowbar_. He even tried to save the woman - his _mother _- by shielding her from the explosion. That was the last memory he could clearly get in mind.

After that he only saw blurs. The images never stood still. The pain would never go away.

The first blurs were painful to say he least. Wood - a box? Ground. Dirty and ripped nails. Torn skin. Burned lungs.

Then there was peace. But only for a moment as his legs began to move like he didn't have any control - not that would know how to control them through the pain. The soaring fire in his muscles became more painful as his bare feet walked further and further.

Then there was a light - a flashlight, maybe - and shouting. _Bruce_? No. Again light. He was being carried. The pain goes away a little. Darkness comes.

He woke up again. White. Talking voices around him. Needles everywhere. Bleeping sounds around him. Talking about _Bruce_? No. The pain comes back again. He hears muffled screams - they're his own. Nightmares. Pain. Hurt. Robin. Crowbar. Clown. _Mother_? Darkness again.

Escape. Walking. The pain is always there. Hunger and thirst. . Fists. Feet. Snapping bones. Survive. Someone is watching. Being taken. Robin? Sleep.

Sitting. Lots of voices. A woman. Familiar? No. Yes? Walking. Pain. Training? Pain. Defending. Pain. Survival. Pain. That woman again. Trust? Broken bird. Talking. Robins. Bats. Assassins. Lazarus? Water?

* * *

His eyes widened. Pain overtook is senses. He gasped for air. Not a good idea. He was underwater. He couldn't breath. Panic overtook him. He couldn't think clear.

It was weird but for some reason he felt better then he had in a long time. It was especially weird because he was fucking drowning. He was a surviver. He wouldn't let himself drown.

As of cue his arms shot out moving himself towards the light above him. Where there is light there is life, right?

He had only felt twice before so breathless. He first time was when he was beaten up by that bloody _crowbar_... He didn't remember the second time though. He just knew it had been two times.

He had the urge to scream out in pain, but he was stubborn. He would never scream out in pain if he could help it.

When his head came out of the water - green water? - he gasped loudly. His whole body protested when he moved to towards the side of this place. He didn't really care where he was as long as he got out of this cursed water.

He felt hands grasp his arms and was pulled out of the water. Something warm was being wrapped around his cold body. He instantly knew that he was safe. He could trust the person with him.

When he looked up he saw only a woman with a pair of concerned brown eyes look down on him. The rest was just blurry.

Who was this woman? Then it hit him. The woman looked like _Talia_. But was that even possible?

He was silent for a couple of seconds and before darkness overtook him he whispered barely loud enough to hear "Mom?"

* * *

That was chapter one of _Another Son_! What do you guys think about this? Why did Jason say "Mom?" to Talia? If you want to know that then you have to wait, sorry! Also this story will mainly be about Jason, Talia and Damian! Its possible that I'll conclude the rest of the bats later on! I got some plans! But it mainly relies on what you all think about it!


End file.
